Two worlds
by Kiwi244
Summary: Sky's Assassin camp was raided by Templars, Haytham decides not to kill her and takes her in to the order. Is she willing to give the Templars a chance? Or will she rebel and find her way back to the Assassins?


I stick my hidden blade through his chest before he gets the chance to hurt any more of my kind. I woke to the shouts of pure agony, I got into my gear and ran out to see what was going on. Fire raged through tents and pools of blood lay on the ground soaking the grass, another Templar runs at me and catches the side of my hip. I hiss in pain and go after him pulling out my sword. Many more people come through and I take down as many as I can suffering through cuts hits and gashes. At some point I look up to see my mentor James. I run to him dodging as many people as I can not wanting to get into another fight.

"Sky, Templars have found us. We need to fight, you ready?" I nod in response.

Before I can run off and continue my fighting a horse runs between us, I fall over and see the Templar riding it shoot James in the chest. I shout for him as I lean over his body trying to stop the bleeding.

"James. Please don't leave me." I plead tears coming up.

He looks up to me with soft eyes. "Sky, you need to send word to the other camp of what has happened." He says through gasps. "Stay strong."

The life leaves his eyes as I look over to the man on the horse, we make eye contact and in that small moment of time I know that I have to get to the other Assassin camp before it's too late. I take off in a mad sprint into the trees, the sound of horse hooves are right behind me. I can't give up this fight, I have to do this for James. My legs are like jelly from the previous fighting and they are going to fail me soon, I can feel it. I go for as long as I can but the horse guy won't let up, and as if by chance my foot catches a stray root and I tumble to the ground in a heap. I strain my body to get up, something hard hits me in the back of my head and I fall to the ground again.

"What are we going to do with him Haytham?" A voice asks.

"I don't know, he looks young and we could potentially use him." Another replies.

"Then let's take him."

A rough hand pulls my hood up so I'm in a sitting position. "Hey, he's a girl." Other guy says.

I kick out knowing that I must get to the other camp, but horse man simply pushes me up against a tree and cuts off my air supply. I start to gasp for air, and I can see the pity in his eyes.

"Just let go." He whispers.

Dark spots coat the edges of my vision and I start to panic.

"It's okay, just let go." He says again.

My mind can't keep going so it does the only thing it can. It lets go.

* * *

I wake up in a dark room illuminated by a single candle, my hands are tied and I can feel everything that has happened to my body. I sense other people in the room and tremble at the thought of them having to keep watch for me.

"Our guest has finally woken up." A man walks over the the door and yells something that I can't make out. Quick footsteps approach and a man the I recognise as horse man appears. He comes over and helps me sit up, leaning me against the wall. My head spins and I nearly throw up all over the place. The man passes me a glass of water and I refuse to take it.

"You need to drink." He says pushing the glass into my hands.

"How do I know that it hasn't been poisoned by you?" I ask my head still spinning.

"If I wanted you dead I would have done it at that tree, now drink." He commands.

I take the water and drink it. The Templar gets a smug look on his face and I have to resist slapping him.

"Nice job Haytham, you have a way." A man in the back laughs.

I glare at the man and I can see by his reaction that he knows I am not happy with what he just said.

"Tell us your name." The man named Haytham demands.

I keep my mouth shut.

"What happened to the Assassins?" I ask.

"We killed them all." Haytham tells me.

All of them? I had a younger brother in that group, I had to protect him and I failed. I look away from the Templars and despite myself a tear runs down my face for my brother.

"I'm sorry." This guy won't let up. Why is he sorry?

I may be propped up against a wall, but he made a bad mistake crouching down to my level. I kick him in the face and scream at him. I knew that I wouldn't be able to contain my anger, they slaughtered my entire family, my creed. Haytham grabs me and pins me down to the floor, I yell at him more until I have completely exhausted myself. He wipes the tears from my face and everytime he touches me I flinch. I feel blood run down my side and I infer that I have reopened a wound. My uniform has already been stained in so much blood that it looks half red. Haytham goes over and grabs a roll of bandage, he sits me up again but before me can touch me I go off at him.

"I would rather bleed to death then you helping me live." I say.

"Well I'm not giving you a choice." Me replies. "Can you please give me your name?"

Again I stay silent. "How about an age? You look very young."

"I'm 15." I say hoping that he will leave me alone.

"You are young, but you fight very well."

I flinch as he pulls the bandage tighter around the wound. "Sorry." He mumbles.

After he finishes he picks me up.

"Put me down." I gasp.

He simply walks through the door and through stone halls. I struggle in his arms which is only making my wounds hurt and exhausting me further so I stop. I go into a state of not quite asleep but wake. My eyes close and I can feel myself drifting off. Softness engulfs my body and I sigh at how it make my cuts feel. I can already feel myself drift off, tomorrow I will get out of here and find the other camp before it's too late.

* * *

I blink against the harsh light filtering through the window, I push myself off what I now know is a bed. A stand on my unsteady legs and walk towards the window, it will be easy to get out of it if I can find a knife or something sharp to wedge into it. The door opens and Haytham walks in with another person, I step back a bit knowing that I have no weapon to defend myself with.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Haytham says with a surprisingly soft tone.

His friend sits on the bed and pulls out a dagger to start cutting his apple that he takes from his jacket. "Hungry?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"You need to eat." Haytham tells me.

I shake my head again.

"Charles leave the apple for her, maybe she will come to her senses when she isn't pressured by people."

"You're not people, your horrid Templars." I spit at them.

Charles leaves and Haytham follows after him, but lucky for me they left the dagger in the apple. Just what I need to pry the window open. I stick the dagger in the window and it pops open, I climb out of it and hear the door open again.

"Hey! Come back!" I recognize the voice of Haytham and run across the rooftops and down the side of the wall looking for the road that will lead me to the camp. There are many footsteps coming after me but I don't slow down. Nearing the woods I hear hooves, not my favourite sound. I climb up into the trees and keep going from there, hopefully they will pass beneath me without noticing. The thundering of hooves passes and I soon find the remains of my camp.

"Were you in this group?" I look over and see someone with an Assassin uniform standing staring at me.

"Yes."

"What happened?" They ask. "Your uniform is covered in blood."

"Templars raided, my mentor told me to warn you but I got caught." I say my head down.

"You escaped?"

"Yes, they went in a different direction though. I would never lead them to an Assassin camp."

The sound of hooves are faint but are coming. They must have known I would have come back.

"They are looking for you." He says.

"I won't go back." I snap at him. "My brothers are dead because of them."

"Tell me your name."

"Sky."

"Sky I know that you don't want to go back, but I can't have them believing that there are more of us out here." He says. "I'm sorry."

"I won't give in, I won't." I tell him.

"We will be moving in a week, meet here in seven days and we will take you with us."

"Go before they get here." I say.

"May luck be with you Sky." He says as he runs off.

I sink to my knees as I see my dead mentors body, I force myself to get up and look for my baby brother. The sound of the horses is getting closer, but I soon see his small body lying in a patch of grass. He was only ten years old. We weren't related by blood, but he always called me sister and I could never get him to leave me alone so I took him as my brother. I take his lifeless body into my arms and hold him until I hear the horses stop and footsteps behind me.

"You shouldn't of left." I sigh, Charles. "Shouldn't of left you alone."

"Shut up." I yell at him.

"Charles, give her a moment." A voice I haven't heard yet.

Charles snorts. "Once an Assassin always an Assassin right Shay?"

I see the necklace that I gave him when he first joined, an arrow head with carvings that meant new beginnings. I pick up his lifeless body and walk over to the creek where there is a meadow full of flowers where he picked a flower crown for me. I lay him in the flowers and pull out his necklace so it rests on his heart. I say a native prayer and get up to go back to the Templars. Nobody says anything as I go back to them, someone lifts me up on a horse and I sit in front of them as they ride back to the Templar fortress.

It takes a matter of minutes to get back, many templars are there at the front looking at me with confusion. At the front doors Haytham and two others are there as if they were waiting for us to get back. I'm lifted of the horse and Charles goes to Haytham and whispers something in his ear. Rain drops start coming down and funny enough it starts to wash the blood off my robes and from my hair.

"Well would you look at that she's a blonde."

I glare at Charles and swear that I will kill him in his sleep.

The one Charles called Shay takes ahold of my arm and pulls me towards the door. Once I'm inside Haytham throws me a towel.

"Am I supposed to hang myself with this?" I ask.

Haytham smirks. "Can you tell me your name now? Or at least give me a hint?"

I sigh, he is never going to let this go until I tell him. "My name is Sky."

"And that boys name?" It was Shay who spoke.

"Leave him be." I say.

"Who was he?" He persists.

"My brother." I look at the floor.

"Aren't they all your brothers?" Haytham asks.

"Yes, but he was more than that. He's dead now because of you."

"We are well aware of that." Charles chimed in.

I'm getting very sick and tired of Charles's attitude, I grab the towel that Haytham gave me and wrap it around his neck. He falls to the floor and I keep the towel there causing him to choke.

"I don't like your attitude, now I said leave him to rest in peace. Next time you bring him up I won't hesitate to snap your neck." I release the towel and see that Haytham and Shay smirking.

Charles coughs. "Don't test me little Assassin."

"Or what Templar scum?" I scowl.

"Don't forget that you are in a Templar fort which is very well guarded." He spits back.

"Didn't stop me the first time."

"Both of you stop." Haytham almost yells.

I shoot a glare at Charles and I know that he wants to stick a knife in my throat.

Haytham grabs my arm and pulls me toward a door, there are many people in the room and I wonder what's going on.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We are going to decide your fate young Assassin."

 **Willing to write more chapters if anyone likes it. Review and all that fun stuff.**

 **-Kiwi244**


End file.
